Just Want to You Know
by Kazumi Nikushimi
Summary: "Perasaanku untukmu. Bayanganmu penyemangatku. Akankah cinta tumbuh di perbedaan sosial yang jauh?"    Mind to RnR?  Fic ketiga kami, for Takeru Sato b'days


"Suzuna! Lihat, ada aktor favoritmu di TV!" teriak wanita paruh baya pada anaknya.

"Siapa bu?" tanya Suzuna yang sedang bersiap-siap ke universitasnya. Ibunya tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Um... Siapa ya? Sendal?"

"Huh? Sendal?"

"Duh, bukan, bukan. Pokoknya yang itu. Yang namanya Se... Apalah gitu."

Suzuna berfikir sejenak. "Maksudnya Sena, bu?" ibunya mengangguk. "Mana bu? Mana?" Suzuna langsung berlari menuju depan TV dengan semangatnya.

_**SENA KOBAYAKAWA KEMBALI KE JEPANG DAN AKAN MELANJUTKAN STUDINYA.**_

_**Sena Kobayakawa, aktor yang pernah pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan karirnya kembali ke Jepang dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Sekarang, Sena belum dapat dikonfirmasi tentang dimana dia akan bersekolah," jelas presenter panjang lebar.**_

"Sena... Sekolah?" mata Suzuna berbinar-binar. Senang menghampirinya.

"Suzuna, apa sih kerennya cowok itu? Dia kan jelek," ejek ibunya. Suzuna langsung menatap tajam ibunya.

"Ibu, dia itu imut, multi talenta. Yang di otak Ibu cuma ayah saja... sih. Cowok seimut itu dibilang jelek, ckckck..." ibunya hanya diam mendengar sanggahan itu. Suzuna berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengambil tas selempangnya. Lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Itte mairimasu, Kaa-san."

"Itte irrashai, Suzu-chan!"

**Just Want to You Know**

**By: Shield Via Yoichi Tohru-chan, slight Lionel Sanchez Kazumi  
>Rated : T<br>Drama/Romance  
><strong>**...****SenaSuzu******

**OOC, typo, misstypo, Suzuna's POV, special for Takeru Sato b'day, March 21st. maaf telat******

**"Perasaanku untukmu. Bayanganmu penyemangatku. Akankah cinta tumbuh di perbedaan sosial yang jauh?"******

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

Hari ini tepat satu semester. Hari yang paling membahagiakan. Dimana idola yang selalu kupuja kembali ke Jepang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas yang sama denganku. Bukan cuma itu, dia pun sat...u jurusan denganku. Jurusan akuntansi keuangan.

Sena Kobayakawa, aktor yang populer di dunia ini dan begitu bertalenta. Dia dapat berakting dengan berbagai peran, bisa bernyanyi, menari, dan berwajah imut, walau tingkahnya agak tertutup.

Ya, yang seperti kalian tahu. Kelas akuntansi dibagi lagi. Aku masuk akuntansi perbankan, Sena juga begitu. Jujur saja aku bahagia sekali. Sayangnya, dia harus membolos dengan alasan syuting. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

Nah, kalau di kelas pun aku tetap membicarakannya dengan teman-temanku. Ada yang suka, tertarik, ada juga yang benci. Mereka mengatakan Sena jelek dan nggak pantas jadi aktor. Tapi, inilah kenyataan. Sena seorang public figur, dan bukan par...a Sena Haters yang terkenal.

Sebagai penggemar berat Sena, bisa dibilang aku tahu tentang dirinya. Apa yang disukainya, yang dibanggakannya, disayanginya pun aku tahu. Aku seperti paparazzi.

Namun, di dunia nyata ini mengapa aku tak bisa dekat dengannya? Setidaknya, jadi teman ngobrol. Ini tidak, hanya berstatus teman sekelas yang mungkin juga dia tidak tahu siapa namaku.

Sena, dirimu ingin selalu ku gapai sebisaku. Namun, tanganku tak dapat meraihmu. Walau jarak antara kita hanya sejengkal, selangkah, maupun semeter, tetap saja kau selalu terasa sangat jauh. Jauh dariku. Anganku ingin bersamamu tak dapat ku wujudkan. Kau seperti fatamorgana, semakin didekati, semakin hilang. Hampa, tak tergenggam tangan.

Ku selalu bermimpi, bermimpi menjadi wanitamu. Wanita yang berarti bagimu. Inginku memilikimu seutuhnya dan takkan kulepaskan dirimu. Ingin kujerat kau dengan cintaku. Cinta yang menggebu-gebu dan tulus dariku. Tapi, akankah itu terjadi? Atau hanya mimpi belaka?

Uh Sena, aku tahu perbedaan kita sangatlah jauh. Berharap kau mencintaiku, atau setidaknya memperhatikanku sama halnya seperti memeluk bulan bagiku.

Aku pun sadar, tak mungkin seorang gadis biasa dengan kemampuan dan latar belakang keluarga yang biasa bisa menjadi pendampingmu, atau setidaknya menjadi temanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau menyapaku sekali saja?

Sena, tanpa kau sadari, di luar sana banyak gadis yang terhipnotis akan dirimu seperti aku. Mereka rela melakukan apa saja asal bisa bertemu denganmu, apakah kau tahu itu Sena?

Aku tak mengharapkan lebih darimu Sena, mungkin bisa satu kelas ...denganmu itu adalah mukjizat Tuhan. Tak pernah terfikir sama sekali dalam benakku untuk satu kelas denganmu.

Fikiran dan tenagaku seolah habis untuk memikirkanmu yang tak bisa ku raih. Bahkan, uang jajanku habis hanya untuk membeli merchandise-merchandisemu, tapi tak apalah, aku ikhlas. Toh, seorang fans memang wajar melakukan hal itu.

Cibiran, ejekan bahkan cemoohan selalu aku terima karena aku terlalu berlebihan menyukaimu, tapi aku terima dengan senang hati.

Andai aku bersinar di kelas mungkin kau mengenalku. Tapi, aku hanyalah mahasiswa pasif dan tidak pandai, jadi wajar saja kan kau tidak mengenalku?

Kadang, aku merasa iba padamu Sena, setiap kau masuk kuliah kau selalu terlihat begitu kelelahan, bahkan tak jarang kau tertidur. Sepertinya syutingmu terlalu padat hingga kau seperti itu.

Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak masalah bagimu. Kau pintar ...dan selalu mendapat nilai A+, sangat berbeda denganku, walaupun aku masuk kuliah tiap hari, dan selalu serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan dosen, tetap saja nilaiku A- dan B, itulah perbedaan kita selanjutnya. Sepertinya, terlalu banyak perbedaan yang mencolok di antara kita.

**xXx**

Hari ini, hari-hariku berualang seperti biasanya, bangun, mandi, pakai baju, sarapan dan berangkat kuliah, sungguh membosankan. Andai saja hari ini kau bicara padaku, pasti hari ini akan mejadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, hari ini aku merasa lain, bagaimana tidak? Aku terlambat bangun sehingga aku agak terlambat datang ke universitas. Setelah itu, aku harus menunggu bus yang lama. Ini semua gara-gara semalaman aku begadang demi mencari informasi terbaru tengtang Sena. Padahal kalau difikir-fikir, aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari info tentangnya, cukup bertanya kepadanya saja. Tapi itulah, jarak kami terlalu jauh.

Tap… tap.. tap…

Aku terus berlari menuju kelasku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di sekelilingku. Aku harus buru-buru, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi dan itu artinya pelajaran Akuntansi sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu.

Tanpa aku sadari, di depankua ada seseorang yang sedang berlari, sama sepertiku. Dia buru-buru dan ridak melihatku sampai-sampai...

BRUK!

Kami bertabrakan. Aku pun terjatuh ke belakang. Begitu pun dengan orang itu. Orang itu sekarang berada di atasku. Sehingga kami terlihat seperti sedang bermesraan. Saat ku buka mataku, alangkah kagetnya kalau yang menabrakku itu ternyata Sena!

Kini aku benar-benar bisa melihat mata hazelnya yang indah dari jarak yang dekat. Aku yakin pasti pipiku memerah.

Lama kami terssedar.

"Eh, maaf," ucapnya. Sena pun terbangun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," dia pun membantu ku berdiri.

Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia sangat terkejut dan berlari kembali. Ternyata itu adalah fangirlingnya dia.

"SENAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Hieeeeeee..."

Aku benar-benar merasa bermimipi hari ini. Bayangkan saja, idola yang sangat kau kagumi bisa berada sedekat itu denganmu.

Terimakasih Tuha, ternyata hari sial bisa menjadi hari keberuntungan.

**XXX**

**Kazu: Fyuhhh... akhirnya rampung juga nih fic**

**Ai: Iya ya?**

**Kazu: Ga nyangka ya, ini fic ketiga kita. Kita awet juga ya?**

**Ai: Iya. Aku ga nyangka.**

**Kazu: Akuntansi mu sudah sampai mana? ****Aku udah rapih.**

**Ai: Pokonya sebentar lagi rapih.**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
